17 & what?
by Shunkaku Bu
Summary: An X-Men: Evolution story concerning Destiny's diaries, a long distance relationship, and the consequences of both. Yes, it's a ROMY.
1. Rogue in NOLA

Part One: Rogue in NOLA

Destiny was seated on the small bed with a large box by her feet. She had only been in the little apartment for a few minutes when the girl arrived. "Thank you for coming dear. I know this isn't a typical proposition, but I need this done by someone I trust."

"Yeah, ah get that, but why me? Mystique-"

"Mystique cannot know about these for now. If she learns what's in them there's no telling what danger she'll put you in."

Rogue sighed. "That's not a problem, but why here? Isn't this a bit far even for you?"

"Mystique hates this city. Besides, this way you won't be distracted by the others you train with."

"Ah get it, but ah won't be able to get here tha' often."

Destiny rose and went to the door. "Twice a week will be fine, dear."

Rogue lifted the box onto the bed and opened it. There were thirteen books inside. She flipped through the top one, only then realizing how much work was ahead of her.

He watched the blind woman leave, making a half-hearted attempt to remember her face. However, his mind was preoccupied with the feisty teenager she'd just left. Just a year earlier he had absconded with Rogue to aid in an awful family situation. Remy had grateful to her as well as finding her more intriguing than ever.

Remy descended the fire escape and tapped on the window when he saw her. She seemed to debate a minute, but ultimately let him inside. "Now how did ah know you'd be showin' up here? Are you stalking me LeBeau?"

"Of course I'd know when a belle fille arrives in town, especially you." He slid into the room and went to her. "But you know Remy don' stalk."

"Like ah believe that. Ah've only been here for two hours, so excuse me if ah don't trust a word you say." Rogue moved away, grabbing the books as she did. "Besides, ah came here to work not to play. That'll be impossible with you hangin' around."

"I take tha' as a compliment, chere," he said with a smirk.

Rogue sighed and turned to face him. "So what'll it take for me to get my work done in peace?"

Remy went to her, leaning down until their faces were almost touching. "I don' think you'll have th' guts to-" She closed the space between them, kissing him gently.

"Now ah've gotta get this started. Ah'll be back on Friday so we can talk then." Rogue pushed him towards the window and returned to the desk.

Gambit, thoroughly speechless, glanced back at her. *Friday den, chere.*

The desk was locked and the top was empty except for a cup of pens. Of course the state of this had intrigued Remy from the moment he walked in. That was quickly forgotten when Rogue came out dressed in a leather tank top and a nearly sheer skirt that ended mid thigh. He groaned and that made her smile. "Glad you like it, Cajun. Ah didn't really have any plans, so…"

Remy closed the distance between them and leaned in for a kiss. She returned it eagerly, pressing her body against his. "Mon dieu…" he breathed against her ear. "Chere, where'd ya learn ta do tha'?"

"From you, in here," she said, tapping her temple. "We could go somewhere or would you rather give me a chance ta practice with you?"

An hour later they were lying on the bed, half-dressed and sweating as Rogue finally pulled away. "Wish we could keep doin' this, but ah hafta be back for class tomorrow."

"How important?"

"Midterms. Ah gotta do this or ah'll be stuck in Bayville for even longer."

He ran his hand down her back. "Oui, we can' have dat, chere."

"Yeah. So…"

"So I should go." Despite stating the truth Remy pulled her into another kiss. "Mon beau coquin, devrions-nous faire plus? (My beautiful rogue, shall we do more?)"

"Votre charme ne fonctionne pas sur moi, mon cher garçon. (Your charm doesn't work on me, my dear boy.)"

"You're full of surprises," he murmured as he reluctantly released her.

"You have no idea," she laughed. Rogue slid on her clothes and then watched as he languidly dressed. "Remy LeBeau, are you stallin'? Could it be that maybe-"

"Chere, don' be gettin' any ideas about dis."

"Just a minute, cajun. Ah didn't work on mah powers so hard to touch you, to be able to be with you so completely jus' to be toyed with. Ah can't do that." Her face was flushing with her rising anger.

Remy moved close to her and took her hand. "Dat's not what dis is. We go as slow as you want, mon coquin."

She looked into his eyes, studying them as if it were the first time she saw them. "Don' hurt me, Remy. Not on purpose."

He kissed her hand. "No, never willingly."

As bright smile made her eyes sparkle and she slapped his butt. "Then let me get back and ah'll be here as soon as ah can." He pulled her into one more deep kiss and made a hasty exit from the window. If he had lingered a moment longer he would have seen her slowly fade away.

Seven months later…

He slid in through the window although he had her key. Early this morning he had received a message from her. Remy we gotta meet tonight. It's very important.

After kicking off his boots Remy lay on the bed. *Wonder wha' chere wants...nothin' bad happened here an' Bayville been quiet too.* A few minutes later he heard the key turn in the lock.

She smiled at the sight, though a little sadly. "Remy, we really need to talk." Rogue moved over to the bed and sat opposite him. "Ah think we have a decision to make."

"Chere, wha' happened-"

"Nothing, Remy. Ah just want to...ah want to go further with you."

He smiled and leaned into kiss her. However, Rogue stopped him. "Chere?"

"Ah love you. Ah love you so much that it hurts when ah think that you would leave me. So, ah can't go through with this without a promise."

"Chere, dere's no guarantee for anyt'in'." When she started to pull away, he placed his hands on her cheeks. "Rogue, I want dis too. I want you in every way possible, no matter how long it takes."

"Ah...please don't…" Tears ran down her cheeks. "Ah just want you in mah life."

"Me too. Je t'aime." He kissed her lightly. "Let's go, chere."

"What? Where?"

"Trust me?" She nodded and wiped her face. Remy pulled her up. "We got a long night ahead of us, but I think you'll enjoy it."

Early the next morning, they were in bed together. *Not what I expected* he thought. They had taken a last minute flight which was spent in awkward silence. Less than an hour later they were husband and wife. Rogue had been acting shyly since, even when checked into the hotel. Remy made a few calls while she showered-though sorely tempted to join her-making arrangements for her second surprise of the night.

She stirred against him, bringing him out of his memories. "Chere?"

"Don't wake me up. Ah don't want this to end yet."

"Dis not a dream, Rogue."

She looked up at him with her hazy green eyes, a small soft smile on her lips. "It feels like it. Ah love you."

"Je t'aime." Remy gave her a light kiss and moved so they were both lying together. "Night, chere."

"Night."


	2. Back in Bayville

Part Two: Back in Bayville

Eight months later...

Kitty stuck her head into the bedroom and saw that Rogue was still in bed. "C'mon or we're gonna be late!"

She groaned as she sat up. "Go on. Ah'm not goin'."

"Fine, but you need to see Dr. McCoy cuz you look awful!" Kitty disappeared a split second before Rogue's clock shattered against the door. She instantly regretted it as she held her head. "Dammit!" She quickly dressed and went down to the infirmary.

"So?"

"You seem to be perfectly healthy aside, perhaps, for lack of sleep."

"Bad dreams. Ain't nothing to do about it anyway."

"Rogue, do you want to talk about them?" She shook her head. "Then you should rest for the remainder of the day. If you continue having trouble-"

"Ah'll let you know."

Rogue sat on the edge of the window, flipping through the stack of papers Kurt brought her. "Ugh! Ah hate this." Abandoning her perch, she went over to her desk and quickly answered all the questions, and shoved them into her backpack. Then she threw herself onto the bed.

The reason she hadn't wanted to tell the doctor that her dreams were primarily about one thing: swarmy, kidnapping, thieving, possibly evil, charming cajun. It was horrible to see those fiery red eyes looking at her, making her feel confused about his true intentions.

*Je t'aime, chere. You know I won't hurt you.*

"Stupid, stupid, wannabe casanova. Get outta mah head!" She slammed her fists down on the pillow making all the stuffing poof out. "Dammit!"

"Rogue, was ist los mit dir?"

Groaning she looked up at Kurt. "Ah'm fine, really. Ah jus' hafta stop this damn recurring dream."

As he sat down as he switched off his camouflaging device. "Mädchen, you have been very...withdrawn for the last few months. It worries me."

"It's nothing, really." She took his hand. "You don't hafta worry. Ah'll be fine, okay?"

"But if you need to talk, I am here."

"Yeah, you'll be th' first to know." She smiled. "Oh, thanks for th' homework, it really brightened mah day." Rogue rolled her eyes and they both laughed.

Rogue managed to get through the next few weeks without missing too much school or making her friends worry. Still, she rarely slept because doing so seemed to precede her bouts of sickness.

Though she hid her problems well Kurt and Kitty both confided in the Professor that something needed to be done. As Rogue sat waiting for Xavier she felt a bit betrayed. "Ah don't know what those two told you, but ah'm fine. Ah ain't even missed anymore classes."

"No you haven't, but you are severely sleep deprived. Your mind is utterly exhausted and the fact that you're functioning so well is troubling."

"Ah feel sick when ah sleep so ah keep it under a couple of hours. What's so wrong with that?"

"It's not healthy. Since spring break is beginning in a few days you are to remain on the institute's property as well as reporting to the medlab for a sleep study."

"Ah have no say in any of this, do ah?" Xavier gave one stern shake of his head. "Fine, ah'll get ready."

Rogue's anger was palpable as she went to her and Kitty's room. She dumped her schoolbag onto the bed and went over to the dresser. Angrily she shoved in a few sets of clothes before heading to the shared closet. Rogue tossed in a few odds and ends before stumbling onto a locked box. Curiosity and rage made her snap off the lock. All that was inside was a generic flip phone and a ring. Without thinking she slid the phone into her pocket before hiding the box again. *Whoever you've been messin' with is gonna get a big surprise.*

Later that night, the green-eyed girl set down her book and powered up the phone. She scrolled through the messages, nearly gagging at the sickeningly sweet exchanges. *Bad Kitty* she thought as she closed the phone. *You're gonna get some serious payback.* That was when it vibrated in her hand.

Are you alright? Haven't heard from you in so long. I want to see you.

Rogue debated on whether to reply or not. Finally she responded with: Want to see you too. Come soon.

Be there in two days.

She closed the phone, unaware of what she had just set in motion.


	3. Remy's Reasonings

Part Three: Remy's Reasonings

He was well aware that they both were keeping their marriage hidden for their own reasons. Hers seemed to be the stigma of a young marriage, especially to him. Remy, on the other hand, was dealing with the nearing date of his arranged marriage.

"Remy, you listenin'?"

"Oui, but I done tol' you it ain't gonna happen. Like I tol' Belle, her daddy, an' you: I'm already married. Tellin' me ta marry someone else don' change dat."

"Vous avez beaucoup de nerf. Où est cette soi-disant épouse? (You have a lot of nerve. Where's this so-called bride?)"

"School. She'll be here when she's ready."

"Merde, a school girl? Remy, dis marriage is important. No piece of ass should trump dat!"

"Don' call my wife a piece of ass. Ain't none of your business anyway."

"Belle ain't too happy 'bout this."

"Don' care. 'Sides, Belle an' me weren't ever gonna bring peace ta de guilds." He threw his bag over his shoulders and mounted the bike. "Belle should know by now. If she crazy 'nuff ta keep planning dis fiasco den she need serious help. Bonne nuit, mes amis!" He kicked the motorcycle to life and sped off to see his wife.


	4. Pieces of the Puzzle

Part Four: Pieces of the Puzzle

She sat reading Frankenstein- well appearing to do this-as she was really fooling with Kitty's phone. Rogue still hadn't figured out who the mystery man she was texting was, but was having a damn good time. Can't wait to see you! Come to the institute as soon as you get here!

Alright, alright!

Rogue sighed as she turned off the phone. It occurred to her that perhaps Kitty wouldn't even be embarrassed to see her beau unexpectedly, but it was too late to stop him from coming. She put the book aside and switched off the light. There was nothing for her to do but wait.

It was in the afternoon when he arrived at the institute. Most of the students were involved in a mandatory field trip with Scott, Jean, and Xavier chaperoning. Currently outside were Kitty, Kurt, Logan, and Rogue. He watched her, waiting to see if maybe she could sense him. However, it was Logan who noticed him first.

"What are you doing here, cajun?" he growled.

"Woah, dis ain't the way ta treat someone dat's been invited."

Rogue stood when she saw who Logan was talking to. A wave of jealousy washed over her, but she was determined to see her plan through. "Kitty!"

The girl squeaked when she saw the phone coming at her yet caught it deftly. "Where did this come from?"

"Don't play dumb. Ah found this in the closet an' ah know-"

"I've never seen this. Besides, I-" The phone began ringing in her hand and she threw it back to Rogue.

The green-eyed girl went pale. Part of her dreams came back to her. *Chere, we use dis song so you always know it's me.* Rogue dropped the phone and grabbed her head.

"Rogue, are you-" Just as Kurt reached her she collapsed. "Rogue!"

"Chere!" He tried to go to her, but Logan held him firmly in place.

"Kurt, get her down to the doc." The two disappeared in a puff of smoke and Logan turned to deal with Gambit.

Remy sat in the common room, waiting for news about Rogue with Kurt and Kitty. After nearly a half hour of heavy silence the furry boy demanded, "What have you done to my sister?"

"Sister?"

Kitty put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "This isn't going to help. Didn't you see how Rogue reacted when she saw him? If he had done anything-"

"I don't get it," Remy responded.

"She's been really odd lately like she's…" Kitty smacked her forehead and whirled Kurt to face her. "Like she's got a totally different personality like what happened before. She's not just one person, not really."

"If that's true it explains the drastic change," Kurt agreed.

Gambit shook his head. He couldn't argue that her personality had changed a bit, but he'd attributed it to her newfound control. That and the fact that he was only with her when it was her wish. He sat back and listened to her friends' conversation, a feeling of dread building inside his chest.

Shortly after sending Kurt to retrieved Ororo and Logan Dr. McCoy had found it necessary to strap the teenager to the gurney. She alternately struggled fiercely to free herself and calmly waited for him to examine her. During one of Rogue's frantic turns she complained about the severe pain in her belly, demanding him to give her something to ease the pain. However, the doctor decided to investigate further during a calm phase.

Ororo had arrived just as Hank was starting with the ultrasound. "How is she?"

"She's conscious and suffering stomach pains. So far everything appears...oh my…"

"Hank, is that what I think it is?"

"A baby. Storm, I believe we need to prepare for an early delivery."

She nodded and the two began preparing for the arrival of Rogue's child. Once Logan arrived they began the delicate procedure.

Remy recognized the smell of blood and tensed when Logan entered the room. "Get in there, cajun."

"Is she alright?" Kurt asked worriedly as he had also noticed the blood.

"Sit down and I'll tell you."

Remy hesitated at the door, unsure of what to expect. However, he braced himself because he was certain of one thing: he truly loved her. Remy went inside. Rogue was strapped to a gurney, currently unconscious, but it was a tiny cry that focused his attention elsewhere. "Mon Dieu."

Ororo presented him with the small bundle. "He has your eyes."

Of everything he had expected, the thought of her being pregnant had never crossed his mind. The boy indeed had the same fiery eyes as his father, but everything else seemed to be purely Rogue. His head was covered with curls of nearly white hair that was barely darker than his creamy skin. "Is he alright? He's tiny."

"He'll have to be observed for a short time, but it seems as though he'll do fine."

*Thank goodness* he thought. "What about his mother?"

He watched Beast and Storm exchange a look. "That is a bit tricky to determine. For now you'll have to care for him."

Remy was about to protest when Storm stated, "I have had experience in caring for newborns so you will not have to do this alone." She held up a small piece of cloth. "This should do for a diaper. Gambit, let us begin our training." Remy unwrapped his son as Storm lay out the diaper. Before he could get close the boy peed copiously on his father's shirt. "Well that was unexpected," she stated though her eyes bright with laughter. "You can change once we diaper your son. First, we clean him off…"

Kitty and Kurt were stunned to silence after learning that Rogue and Remy were new parents. The fact Remy was needed a room for him and the child caused a loud argument. This, however, was cleared up with only Kitty moving to a different room.

Remy sat on Rogue's bed in the dark, his son against his bare chest. He was kept stroking the boy's soft hair just to prove he was there. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. "Yeah."

"May I come in?" Kurt asked warily. Remy nodded. He turned on a small desk lamp and sat on the edge of the bed. "The Professor and Dr. McCoy haven't been able to bring her out of her current state."

"Non?"

"No. What happened between the two of you?"

"Dat th' only reason you come in 'ere for? Thought dis was a school, but y'all need ta-"

"No, not just that. Rogue is very important to me. Any doubt about your sincerity is gone." He looked directly into Gambit's eyes. "She was acting strange with you as well, ja?"

"Yeah. I jus' thought it was from being able to control her powers an' travelin' so much. No one here knew 'bout dat?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. Perhaps you should let them know about that."

"Would, but Reñe ain't gonna like how cold th' lab is."

"Here." Kurt reached out for the baby. Remy cautiously gave him the tiny boy. "Hello liebchen. We are going to be good friends."

As he slipped on a shirt Remy said, "Thanks."


	5. Rogue and Anna

Part Five: Rogue and Anna

She blinked her eyes open and found herself in an unfamiliar room. "Where am ah?" she murmured.

"It's about time. Ah thought you'd recover faster."

Rogue got out of the bed. The other girl was sitting by the window when she approached her. "Who are you an' what do you want with me?"

"Ah guess you can call me Anna LeBeau, Rogue." Anna turned and Rogue found herself looking into her own face.

"How?"

Anna shrugged as she stood. "Remember when you lost control, when you unconsciously began calling on all those powers you've absorbed?" Rogue nodded. "That's when ah became a separate part of you. Ah never went completely back like the other clones or whatever and ah started to organize. You see-"

"You've been messin' with mah head?"

"Well, yeah. Everything was all jumbled up and ready to just pop up unexpectedly. Ah got powers and memories separated, powers organized by usefulness, and eventually ah was able to control our power. When ah did that-"

"You slept with that lyin', no good-"

Anna covered Rogue's mouth and forced her to sit on the bed. "That wasn't what happened." She sat beside her as she recounted what Destiny offered her and everything up to when she'd married Remy. "Ah know it wasn't all the right way to do things, but ah could tell it was the right thing."

"So the right thing was to pretend to be me and screw up mah entire life? Ah don't even like Gambit and we have a kid together! You weren't thinking at all were you?" Rogue got up and began pacing.

"That's not true. Ah am you, a part of you, and ah know you wanted to do more with Remy than with anyone else you've ever met." As she began to protest Anna held up a hand. "You still have that card he gave you when he kidnapped you and that little adventure is one of your best recurring dreams. Ah didn't just go there to hook up with him either. Ah thought that you would remember what ah'd done and know how to control our power, but…" She sighed and shook her head. "And ah really wasn't expecting to get pregnant so soon…"

"So ah have a split personality, a thief husband, and a baby...wait, didn't you say you were transcribing some of Destiny's predictions? Wasn't there anything about us?"

"No. The stuff about us had already happened."

They looked at each other and said, "Strange."


	6. Remy and Reñe

Part Six: Remy and Reñe

Even though he had plenty of help with his son, Remy was exhausted. He couldn't imagine anyone being prepared to be a parent at his age. The boy often spent his nights sleeping on his father. Sometimes Remy was afraid he'd wake up and find Reñe gone. So he'd frequently stay awake, stroking the boy's darkening hair until he needed something. *Dieu, comment puis-je vous aime tellement? (God, how can I love you so much)?*

Remy waited for the water to cool a little before stepping in the shower. Like a typical newborn Reñe mainly slept and ate. However, he had decided that his favorite thing to do was peeing on his father. The boy always had the ghost of a smile and a twinkle in his eyes each time he did it. Remy often commented that the boy got his mama's sense of humor.

He quickly washed off, then lifted his son out of his little tub. Reñe was still as his father cleaned him. However, when he put the boy against his chest to do his back he felt a familiar warmth. "Again?" Reñe squeaked and looked at him innocently. "Being cute ain't gonna get you out everything." He cleaned them both off again, hurriedly diapering the boy.

After getting Reñe to sleep, he wandered around the room, inevitably poking around in Rogue's things. He'd look for things of hers that the baby could play with to get used to her. He was brought out of his thoughts at the knocking on the door. "Oui?"

Kurt entered, looking a little sullen. "The professor and Dr. McCoy need to talk to you." As Remy went to get Reñe he added, "It's about Rogue. Best if you leave him here. I will stay here."

"Can't keep doin' that. He's my-"

"We're family. It's not a crime to let family help." Remy ruffled his son's hair before nodding consent. "Don't worry. Everything will work out for the best."

"Yeah." Remy hesitated, but finally left the room.

When Kurt looked into the crib Reñe opened one eye. "You are a sneaky little one."


	7. Incurring Damage

Part Seven: Incurring Damage

Dr. McCoy showed them the latest of Rogue's test results. The troubling parts were two separate sets of brain waves (both weak) and her continually slowing heart rate. They all knew the consequences if Rogue remained in this state much longer. They each agreed to do whatever they could to get her back.

Professor Xavier only saw darkness when he tried to read Rogue's mind. He knew that there was consciousness as her eyes were moving in REM sleep. "It's not working. If I push any harder I might cause permanent damage. Hank, have her vitals showed any change?"

"No changes in anything. Her brain waves are more active than a person in her state should be. Later Gambit wants to try to have the boy bond with her."

"That's fine. Later we'll try to see if Jean will have any better luck since her powers have been absorbed."

"That might also be part of the problem. It seems that perhaps was the start of the whole affair."

"Anna."

"Yes?" She was once again on the window sill, staring into space. "What is it, Rogue?"

"Why didn't ya just stay separated from me? Ya seemed to enjoy being your own person than part of me."

"Ah can't. You and ah are one being. There's no way we can be apart for very long and both of us survive."

"Then why didn't you just let me die? You had plenty of chances."

Anna shook her head. "It wouldn't be right. Ah'm only part of the reason Remy-"

"He isn't sincere. How can you believe that?"

"How can you not believe? He's still here, waiting for us, taking care of our son. If he didn't want to do it he would have left."

Rogue sighed. Arguing with herself was getting nowhere and she wasn't strong enough to lock Anna away. They both went to the window to catch glimpses of the outside world.

Remy sat by the bed as Reñe wriggled on his mother's chest. Occasionally he would yank on her gloved fingers, but was quickly frustrated by the lack of movement. "It's alright, Reñe. Ain't your fault."

He kissed the boy lightly as he gathered him up, then dared a gentle kiss on Rogue's forehead. *Chere, we need you.*

"Are you done, Remy?" Jean asked.

He hoisted the baby to his shoulder. "Oui. Good luck."

Jean nodded, feeling a little jealous at Rogue's little family. When father and son were gone she sat at the head of the bed. Delving into Rogue's mind was a delicate process.

Anna and Rogue's heads snapped up. "What was that?"

"Feels like a psychic probe. They must be trying to wake us up Anna."

"That wouldn't be a bad thing. The longer we're here-"

"Ow! Dammit!" Rogue fell to her knees, clutching her head. Anna placed her hand on her counterpart's head and lifted the other. "Stop it!"

"Here. Help me push her back." Rogue took her hand and felt centered. Together they felt Jean's presence and pushed her out.

In the medlab, Jean was knocked to the floor. "What was that?" She brushed the hair away from Rogue's forehead. "How on earth did you do that?"


	8. Awakening

Part Eight: Awakening

After Jean's attempt to awaken Rogue failed, Professor Xavier tried twice more. Each time he was presented with a barrier that hadn't been there before.

Remy and Reñe spent a few hours of each day with Rogue. Sometimes the little boy just slept on her chest. Other times he would read or tell stories to mother and son. After a week or so Hank noticed that her brain waves were more active during Remy's visits.

She rolled her eyes when Anna sighed and hugged herself. "What?"

"Ah want to hold him. Just once...because soon ah won't be able to."

"What are you-"

"It's taking an enormous amount of energy to keep us both alive. Soon we'll both start fading. Ah want to hold Reñe just once, then you can absorb me."

"Then you'd be gone. Are you really okay with that?"

Anna stood and held out her hand. "Somewhere in your mind, in your heart, you love them because ah do. Ah'll be fine as long as you give this a chance." Rogue nodded. "Ah'm gonna turn on our power; watch."

Reñe was dozing in his father's lap. However, his ruby eyes snapped open when he saw his mother rise from the bed. The two-month-old made whining sounds to get his father to look. "What now, Reñe?" Remy took in a sharp breath when his eyes met hers. "Chere?"

"It's me, Remy."

"What happened? Why're there still two of you?"

"So ah can say goodbye." She gingerly took her son and held him close. "We can't go on like this. It was selfish of me to try an' start a life with you when ah knew…"

"Anna, you don't hafta-"

She cut him off with a kiss as she slipped Reñe into his arms. "This is the only way. Just give her some time." Anna smiled and stepped towards the bed. She grabbed her wrist and Anna slowly faded away. The baby began to wail as alarms began blaring.

Rogue remained under observation for another day before she was allowed to return to her room. When she returned after a long shower she was shocked to see the changes. "What the hell?"

"Sh, Reñe jus' settled down."

"Why're you here, cajun?"

"The professor thought it'd be best for us ta take care o' Reñe together. 'Sides, he was able ta get used ta you through your things. He loves your pillow."

She made a disgusted sound and slipped into the closet to change. *How can he be so calm? Ah don't even know if ah'm gonna like this kid!* Rogue quickly dressed in a sweatsuit before she heard in the back of her mind, *Give it a chance.*

Rogue sighed as she pushed open the door. "Alright Remy. What are we doing here?"

Four months later…

Reñe was a round and happy baby who was greatly enjoying his star status. Each student had been required to take the three week childcare course under Ororo and Logan's instruction. Often Remy would be keeping an eye on the boy during the evening lesson, allowing Rogue to do her homework in peace.

Tonight, however, was different. There was no class and Rogue was left with Reñe's care. When Remy returned from his errands he witnessed a pleasant sight. Though she was hard at work with her studies she had the baby nursing on her chest.

He let out a soft chuckle. *Beautiful.*

"Ah hear ya back there thinkin' sick thoughts." She adjusted herself and handed the boy to his father. "Why'd ah need ta feed him so early? Ah ain't goin' anywhere."

"Better not, chere," he said. "Reñe gonna stay wit' your brother tonight so-"

"We can talk with him here. There's no reason to get Kurt involved."

"Already done. Finish up and I'll be right back."

"Fine." Rogue finished the last of her work, cleaned off her desk, and changed into her pjs. It wasn't long before she was dozing on her bed.

When Remy returned he locked the door and began setting things up. Once the candles were lit he gently kissed her forehead. "Chere?"

"Reñe need changing?"

"No, it's just us tonight." She pushed him away as she sat up. "Ain't trying anything funny."

Rogue arched an eyebrow. "Really? What're all the candles for then?"

"I thought we could talk and enjoy a late anniversary thing."

"Ah ain't sleepin' with you again, so forget-"

"That's not what this is. Don't you remember our honeymoon at all?"

She shook her head. Though most of the memories were integrated into her mind, but the wedding and honeymoon weren't there. "No."

"How 'bout our first time?" Rogue blushed profusely. "Then you know our time wasn't just sex. Can we try?"

"Fine."

"Why'd ah agree ta this?" she asked half an hour later. "How're you so warm?"

"Must be you, chere." He laughed. "'Sides, it's just the way I've always been...like a side effect."

"Huh...does it feel weird for you?"

"Non." Remy held her tighter. "Yours hurts you don't it?"

"Yeah."

"Really bad?"

"Sometimes."

He moved so he was facing her. "No one's ever asked, have dey? Just get scared of the way it makes dem feel and never think about-"

"It's alright. Ah'm used to it."

Remy kissed her forehead. "That's a shame. No wonder."

"Don't pity me, cajun. Ah'm not a little kid."

"Okay, chere." He ran a hand down her back, brushing her butt and earning him a punch in the stomach. "Now, that wasn't nice."

"Ah said no funny business." Rogue turned away from him.

"Don't do that, Anna."

"Ah didn't say you could call me that! Now get off me!" She tried to push him off the bed, but Remy pinned her down on her back. "Ah'm warning you, swamp rat, ah will drain you if you don't let me go!"

"Go ahead, Anna. That don't scare me." He locked eyes with her and laced their fingers together. "You wanna know what I intend ta do, then just do it. Talking ain't getting us nowhere."

"Ah got enough of you in me for a lifetime."

Remy leaned in so his lips were close to her ear. "When you gonna realize making war ain't as fun as making love?" A shiver ran through her body and she went slack. "Chere?"

"Ah don't wanna fight. Ah'm just so tired."

Remy moved off the bed and sighed. "It's exhausting trying ta be what others want. Reñe and I need you...whether we together or not."

"Ah need time, Remy. Ah'm still trying to reconcile living a double life and having a baby." She reached out, gently taking his hand. "Ah guess ah like you well enough. Besides, ah was impressed you didn't name him your junior."

"The way you say my name ain't appropriate for a boy."

"You are incorrigible. Good night Remy."

"Night Rogue."

Author's note: This story kinda got away with me so I had to divide it. The rest is coming soon.


End file.
